


distractions

by Jenfly



Series: we all fall in love sometimes [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drama, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Hints of Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: ”I wouldn’t mind if all my clothes got ruined if that means I’m gonna have a time of my life.”





	distractions

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Doing laundry
> 
> First piece for poly!Queen week! I don't even know where this silly idea came from but... well, I had so much fun while writing this! Hope you enjoy this! ^__^

”Where did the manual of this thing disappear? I just saw it here.” Freddie motioned to the pile of dirty laundry on the counter he was sorting – or at least trying to sort.

”We don’t need it yet, let’s just sort these first and then worry about it,” Roger said, making a face as he lifted up a small pile of clothes, the smell of them hitting him right in the nose. ”Ugh, how long have these been waiting for washing? The smell is awful.”

”The smell wouldn’t be so awful if we did laundry more often,” Brian remarked and threw a pair of socks towards Roger. They hit him straight to the face and Brian earned a warning glance from him. 

”You’re the most responsible one of us, so you should be taking care of laundry duty,” Roger muttered, the tone of his voice slightly irritated. 

”We’re all grown ups and this is everyone’s responsibility,” Brian continued, knowing well he was winding Roger up. Roger rolled his eyes and threw the pile of clothes he had in his hand towards Brian. Brian bent down to grab clothes from the floor, intending to throw them back at Roger but someone took a hold of his arm, stopping him.

”Hey, you two, stop it now,” John said, first eyeing Brian then Roger. Brian dropped the clothes back to floor as John started stroking his arm. He let out a long sigh, turning then to face John whose expression changed immediately softer as their eyes met. 

”I know this is frustrating but as soon as we get these sorted and the machine on, we can relax a bit.”

Brian gave John a small nod, mumbling then ’sorry’ as he lowered his gaze. John moved his other hand to the hem of Brian’s shirt, tugging it gently and placing then a sweet kiss on the corner of Brian’s mouth.

”It’s alright, just try to behave,” John spoke, brushing Brian’s arm before taking a look at Roger. ”You too, Rog.”

”Yes, I’ll behave,” the drummer said quietly, bending down to pick some clothes from the floor and throwing them in the machine.

Silence fell between them as they all continued to go through the laundry and soon the chaos started to look more neat and sorted. Freddie was still apparently trying to search for the manual as he was now on the floor on all fours, his ass being nicely on their view and Brian could also see Roger and John stealing glances at it every once in a while. When he caught Roger’s eyes, there was a smirk dancing on the drummer’s lips and Brian had to answer it with his own. 

Then Roger looked down, kicking away a few clothes on the floor and taking the needed steps closer to Brian. His gaze moved back up as he grabbed a fistful of Brian’s shirt, the look in those blue eyes sending a very clear message and Brian had just enough time to draw in a breath before Roger’s lips collided with his. The kiss was slow, yet demanding and it left nothing unclear. However it was soon interrupted by Freddie’s loud exclaim and they parted, turning to look at the singer who was shaking the manual in his hand.

”Seems like I ruined a little moment here,” he said, motioning to Brian and Roger, who both smirked at him.

”Yeah, unfortunately. You really looked good on all fours on the floor.” Roger couldn’t help himself from flirting and something flashed in Freddie’s eyes as approached them.

”Oh, darling, I know you can’t resist this ass.” Freddie raised his brow suggestive, lifting up his free hand and dragging his forefinger over Roger’s lips and Brian’s eyes followed the movement closely, the gesture causing something warm to stir within him. Then Freddie moved his finger away and leaned in to brush his lips gently against Roger’s and Brian’s breath hitched at the sight.

_ **Dammit.** _

”Uh, boys, we should… The laundry,” John spoke up behind them, his voice now lower and they all turned to him. His cheeks were slightly flushed, which told enough of the state of him. Freddie hummed pleased, walking over to John and placed a tiny kiss on his cheek, making his blush deepen.

”Now, let’s get this machine going so that we can move ourselves to a more comfortable place.” 

They all got to back to work, this time with a new found enthusiasm, and it didn’t take long before the last pieces of clothing were thrown in it and they were able to add the laundry detergent and start the machine. With glances at each other they made a silent agreement to leave the machine do its work and they headed straight to bedroom, ready to continue what they had started a while ago.

* * *

They were laying on the bed naked, limbs tangled, bodies as close to each other as possible, bathing in the afterglow of their highs. Brian was lazily kissing John’s neck, partly spooning him while Freddie was running his fingers through Roger’s hair as the blond hummed of contentment, his blue eyes almost fluttering closed and Freddie couldn’t help but smile at the sight. John’s soft little laugh broke the silence for a moment as Brian brushed the younger man’s side with his fingers and John squirmed to face the guitarist.

Smiling, John leaned in to capture Brian’s lips in a chaste kiss and the warmth bubbled in Brian’s heart. As they parted he placed his forehead against John’s, letting out a happy sigh. Their little moment was soon interrupted as Brian felt Freddie shifting against his back and turned his head to see Roger crawling on top of Freddie. Freddie let out a quiet _’oof’_ as Roger’s elbow pressed against his stomach and the drummer offered him an apologetic smile. Brian turned to his back, too, spreading his arms a bit and John automatically placed himself between them, settling his head on the guitarist’s chest, face towards Roger.

Freddie’s arms enveloped Roger as the blond mirrored John’s position and there was a besotted smile on his lips as he looked at John. It was so adorable and Brian turned his head to look at Freddie whose eyes told him the singer was thinking the same. With a smile Freddie turned his gaze back to Roger, then tilting his head so that it met Brian’s shoulder and Brian couldn’t resist pressing a kiss on the raven hair. 

They were laying there for what feels like hours, enjoying the moment of bliss before the laundry duty would call them again. When they eventually got themselves up and dressed, John promised to go to check the washing machine while others made their way to the kitchen to make some tea and find something to eat.

Brian, Roger and Freddie had just placed themselves around the table, steaming teacups in front of them as John walked over to them holding a t-shirt in his hands.

”Uh, Roger, isn’t this your shirt?” he asked, shoving the shirt closer to the drummer who squinted his eyes.

”Seems like it is but last time I checked, it was white,” Roger answered, staring at the shirt that was now bluish gray. Freddie cursed quietly and Brian was trying not to laugh, biting his bottom lip and John just shook his head slightly, sighing.

”Of course doing laundry was gonna go wrong at some point.”

”Well, we can all blame Freddie as he was being so distracting,” Roger stated, winking and Freddie kicked him as a protest.

”You weren’t complaining at the bedroom,” the singer shot back and this time Brian burst into laughter, nearly knocking over his teacup as he slammed his hand on the table. Roger stared at the guitarist with wide eyes but it didn’t take long before his lips turned into an amused smile and soon John’s light chuckle reached their ears and Freddie’s eyes were sparkling of joy as his gaze went back and forth between the boys.

”I wouldn’t mind if all my clothes got ruined if that means I’m gonna have a time of my life,” Roger added, grinning naughtily and Brian could feel his cheeks starting to burn at the comment.

”Don’t give us any ideas, love,” John said as he put the shirt down on the back of chair Roger was sitting and Roger just raised at his brows as he took a hold of the bassist’s hips, nudging him to turn a bit and then pulling him to sit on his lap.

”Oh, Deaky, I would love to know more about your ideas.”

That comment earned a supposedly sweet and innocent smile from John while Brian and Freddie laughed quietly. Roger just shook his head smiling, tightened his arms around John and buried his face in the crook of his neck, kissing the soft skin lightly.

*

Weeks later that shirt still caused some light chuckles but it had also had another kind of effect. Roger had noticed the dark looks in his boyfriends’ eyes whenever they had seen him strolling around with that shirt on and he certainly had enjoyed teasing them to a point where they hadn’t been able to take it anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. ;)


End file.
